Perspective
by sanadamaiko
Summary: [Post Reichenbach.] Three years, and Sherlock Holmes is still on the run, unseen by the public eye. But now and again, he needs a bit of refuge - that which he finds, strangely, upon breaking into the flat of a graduate photography student who doesn't seem too shocked at the resurrection of the Reichenbach Hero. SHERLOCK/OC. (T for swearing, mild references, etc.)


_Prologue_

* * *

There is no such thing as coincidence.

Or, well, at least, that's what Piper Elliot thought. Various instances in her life proved that. Even that one mathematics (or was it physics?) class said that people familiar with large numbers knew, for a fact, that there was no such thing as chance – nothing in this world was parallel, and everything, everyone, would have to intersect at some point in time, even though they weren't aware.

Of course, she'd had her own firsthand experiences to confirm her assumptions. For instance, it was no coincidence that she'd been too lazy to attend her MA Photography class on the Tuesday afternoon she'd decided to visit her boyfriend in his flat – later on, she'd found out that the professor had not clocked in, and going to the university would have been a painfully agonizing waste of time. It was not by chance that she'd picked _this_ particular day to surprise Jason, as he hadn't been picking up his phone – but she knew by his Facebook status that he was at home, ill.

It was no coincidence that today was the exact day she'd decided to go, after a week of debating and putting it off for sleep, as she learned, the moment she stepped into his flat (the door was unlocked, since Jason could never be bothered to bother about his own personal security, a fact she found both endearing and concerning) that he was not at all ill, but had simply been avoiding all contact with her. And it was no coincidence that today was the day she found out that the reason for that lay, quite naked, on Jason's bed – her best friend, who currently had her legs wrapped around Piper's boyfriend's waist.

All in all, it was no stroke of luck that Piper had decided to pop into her now-ex-boyfriend's flat just to throw a particularly pricey lampshade in the direction of his very, very surprised face.

Piper was well-assured that everything happened in its own time, for its own reasons – even something as disturbing as finding out the two most important people in your life were screwing you over – literally.

So, it shouldn't have been any surprise for her, coming home to a flat that had been broken into by a man in a damp coat and a hat, who was munching carefully on the pie she'd been saving for dinner, looking at the photographs of her family on her mantelpiece with an air of complete calm.

Of course, it still didn't stop her from screaming at the top of her lungs and tripping over the carpet running towards the telephone to call the police.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, it's been a while since I've been on , and I decided to come back with a Sherlock fic! Essential warnings applicable for the rest of the fic: it's not going to be accurate, it's not going to follow a 100% to-the-letter storyline, I _will_ take liberties, and there might be OOC moments here and there - but hopefully not enough to make it a completely new character.

This is just a prologue, I really don't write this short but it's more of an intro than anything, I promise it'll be longer in the future!

**Disclaimer: **Again, I'm too lazy to keep copying and pasting disclaimers per chapter, so applicable throughout the rest of the story: I don't own Sherlock, the show, the characters and the in-text/show references - all of these belong to BBC, the writers & producers, all the actors portraying their characters (can I please have the rights to Benedict Cumberbatch though? Anyone?) and, of course, Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. I do own the plot, the words, the general technicalities of the story and the non-Sherlock characters.

I'm a very very sweet tempered person, but I promise you I can get very hulk-like if I find you ripping off my work. Trust me, it's happened before. It never ends pretty. So, let's all have respect for each other, okay? :)

Anyway, tell me what you think in a review? C:

- Aimee


End file.
